


The World Between

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure style, Come check it out, M/M, do not copy to another site, vote for what you want!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Two boys, worlds apart. A story to live.





	1. Vote For Everything

Hello there! I’m starting a new story and this time I’m trying something new.

I have a basic idea for the story and now it’s up to you to help decide what the story should be. Who are the main characters? Where do they live? Is this Alternate Universe it traditional Harry Potter universe? Are they different from canon in some way? Hair color? Eye color? Creature inheritance? Adopted? Fandom crossover?

Vote in the comments down below! That way I can get writing and update soon 😆

1\. Who should the two boys be?

2\. What kind of ending? Happy sad etc

3\. Alternate universe or not?

\+ Any other requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes so far:  
> Main characters: Harry: 5 - Draco: 3 - Blaise: 1 Crossover characters from true blood: 1*  
> Alternate Universe: Yes: 3 - No: 1- Not sure: 1  
> Ending type: Happy: 5 - Nostalgic: 1  
> Other requests: Creature inheritance: 4 - Soul mate: 1 - Manipulative Dumbles: 1 - Creature speaker: 1 - Long hair Harry: 2 - Crossover: 2 - Voldy dies 5th year: 1 - Sirius lives: 1 
> 
> *Not familiar with true blood so unlikely to have them


	2. How It Began

The day began like any other. He woke as the sun rose and prepared for the day to come.

Far away, another boy was also just waking.


End file.
